Animal Craving
by C.Queen
Summary: Teddy never saw Victoire as more than family. Or he didn't until after his eighteenth birthday, when the wolf inside him started making its desires known for two days every month. And what it desires most is Victoire as its mate.
1. Monster Within

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all into. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Monster Within

Nobody that night failed to notice that something was very wrong with Teddy. Usually the happy go lucky, in the middle of things sort, the eighteen year old boy stood off in a corner, his arms around him like he was trying to restrain himself from self implosion. Everything about him was dark too, from his pants, t-shirt, hair and eyes. All were black and foreboding. Several members of his family had tried to engage him in the fun but he seemed distracted and reluctant to do anything. He'd pretty much wished his grandfather a happy birthday earlier and then retreated into himself and the room's corners.

It also became painfully obvious as the night progressed that Teddy was staying as far away from Victoire as was humanly possible. To the astonishment of the family he'd actually apparated a couple times just to put himself on the other side of the room from her. The bewildered hurt on her face spoke to her being unaware of what she might have done.

As Veelas weren't known for their patience or suffering in silence no one was surprised when after a couple of hours of this Victoire had had enough. With a determined gleam in her eye Victoire zeroed in on the man like a targeted missile, determined to let nothing keep her from finding out what the hell was going on. She didn't expect her Uncle Harry to get in the way.

"Don't go near him." Harry said softly, deliberately lowering his voice for her ears only. "You haven't done anything wrong, but I need you to give him his space right now. Please."

"Why?" She demanded to know, crossing her arms in front of her stubbornly. Most people wouldn't have been able to look so dangerous in a pink tank top but she pulled it off somehow as she glared up at him.

"Because you don't want to ruin your Grandfather's birthday."

Her eyes now conflicted Victoire looked up at her uncle beseechingly. "But why is he doing this? He has been doing this since after his birthday, this avoiding me for a couple days every month. Why will he not explain? We are family."

"He doesn't want you to know. Just know that you aren't to blame and he's doing this because you are family. To…he thinks it's for your own good."

"And if I do not think so?"

"Talk to him in a couple days about it then."

"Fine." Whirling on her heels, her silvery hair flying out behind her, Victoire deliberately stomped over to the spot farthest away from the man who was supposed to be one of her closest friends and confidants.

Now there were two teenage bombs waiting to explode in corners.

Seeing the affect he was having Teddy would have rubbed his hands over his face in frustration if that were possible. But it wasn't, since he needed to keep his arms locked down and close to his body. He hadn't wanted to come, had known it would be like this, but Grandma Weasley had been so excited about this surprise party for Grandpa Weasley that he hadn't had the heart to not show up. And now he was ruining things for everyone.

Muffling a curse Teddy did his best to breathe only through his mouth as he made his way over to the only grandfather he'd ever known. Crouching down as the older man was sitting in his favorite chair Teddy did his best to keep his tone controlled and even. "I'm sorry, Grandpa. I'm ruining this for everyone. I'm going to go, I'm really, really sorry."

Reaching out a hand Arthur set it on Teddy's shoulder and looked deep into his oldest grandson's eyes. The look in those golden brown eyes reminded him of Remus's a couple days before a full moon. Just a hint of the barely leashed animal within. Something was stirred up in the boy and it was obvious being at the party was making it worse. Squeezing Teddy's shoulder Arthur smiled at him. "You've ruined nothing. Thanks for coming."

"Thanks." Love in his eyes Teddy reached up to lay his hand on top of his grandfather's for a moment before rising, trusting his grandfather to pass on the word that he'd had to go. Weaving his way through the crowd he apparated as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.

)

As soon as the people around her had lost interest in watching her Victoire made her own way to the kitchen, apparting as soon as she was out of sight of the others. She would be back before she was missed. With Teddy.

She knew where to go of course, no one knew him better than she did. Or had up until his last bloody birthday. But too much could not have changed, which was why she knew to go looking for him in the tree house.

The tree house was a short walk from the Tonks house and it had been built by her Uncle Harry and Teddy when he was seven. It was a simple and small wooden structure, but really well built, sitting comfortably among the apple tree's branches. You could even lean out one of the windows and grab yourself a snack when the apples were in season. She had spent many a day up there with Teddy and their cousins.

It was also his refugee, where he went to be alone. If the ladder to get up there was up than that was his signal that he didn't want company and wished to be left alone. Of course she'd often ignored this and simply climbed the tree, determined to get to him to cheer him up. She was going to ignore it now too.

But first she'd make sure he couldn't get away. Drawing out her wand Victoire hurriedly casted several complex and binding spells around the tree that would prevent Teddy from being able to apparate from it. If he wanted to get away from her he would have to physically move her. Once that was done Victoire showed her wand back into her jean pocket and apparated into the tree house. The spells allowed people in, just not out.

)

Lurching out of his seated position when Victoire suddenly appeared in front of him Teddy smacked his head on the roof and saw stars. Not enough though for him not to realize the danger they were both in.

Reading the confusion on his face Victoire smirked knowingly. "You cannot apparate out of here."

Paling Teddy's gaze turned to the nearest window, his intent to throw himself out of one of them after he downsized a little. Or it was until he snuck one last peek in her direction and saw that there were tears glimmering in her eyes. Uh oh. Tears. Victoire's tears. His mortal weakness.

Thank Merlin that her maman had taught her the trick to producing tears on command, Victoire thought as she saw the indecision enter Teddy's eyes. Not that his rejections of her didn't hurt, but they made her more mad than weepy. She just wasn't the weepy kind of girl. Real crying did nothing but wreck ones make up needlessly.

"Don't cry." Teddy pleaded helplessly, his fingers digging into his sides hard enough to leave massive bruises as he fought the need to go to her. "Please don't cry, Tori. You know how I can't stand to see you cry."

"Then tell me what is wrong." She commanded, wiping the crocodile tears from her eyes. "I will go and not cry if you tell me."

"We've been over this." He pointed out, turning to give her his back. He couldn't look at her, smelling her was bad enough. "And you know everything will be alright in a couple days." Until the next family get together that fell on the wrong day, he thought bitterly. And all the months of summer vacation after that.

"And then I will be at Hogwarts and I will not see you." She pointed out. "I will not see you until Christmas and then you will ignore me too. You always do the second last week of a month. Why do I not deserve to know why? What is so horrible that I cannot know? You do this to no one else, just me. I am your best friend, I do not deserve this."

No, she didn't. He knew she didn't. And she did deserve to know. Because really, she wasn't stupid, eventually she would figure it out. His godfather had even said as much. And if he told her she would stay away. If he told her she would stay away from him like the plague. She would be safe.

)

"Are you sure you want to know?" Teddy finally asked, still keeping his back to her. He hadn't been able to explain it to Harry without getting drunk first, and the idea of doing this sober was almost as scary as thinking about what he was capable of in his present situation. "You aren't going to want to know, I promise you. You're going to wish you'd never asked."

"Then it will be my own fault for asking, now won't it?" Was her belligerent response, not about to let him talk her out of getting some answers. He'd finally weakened enough to tell her, she should have used the tears long ago.

Taking a deep breath Teddy turned to face her. That way he could see how she was taking it and when she got it. If he was lucky she'd connect the dots without him having to go into too much detail.

"As you know there isn't a lot of information out there about children with a werewolf parent since they very rarely have children or broadcast the child's parentage for fear of prosecution. I've never even met someone like me, so when…when things got weird after…well a lot of what I'm going to tell you is what I've concluded, okay?"

"I understand."

"Okay. Well obviously this all started when I turned eighteen and the…werewolf genes came into affect. My senses, smell, touch, taste etc were always better than most, but after my eighteenth everything went wild. Suddenly I could hear conversations going on a block away, pick out the individual ingredients in Gran's stew by taste, and my sense of smell…I went from being relatively normal to being able to distinguish people by scent alone. Individual scents, so that I could find you or anyone I knew in a crowded room blindfolded. I can track you guys like a bloodhound."

Eyebrows drawn together Victoire couldn't see how this explained his behavior around her. She would never stop wanting to be around him just because of some werewolf tendencies. Look at her own papa, for Merlin's sake. He would know this, so why?

Reading her confusion Teddy forced himself to continue. "The smell thing took the most to get used to, and then I started to notice…the way the scent of girls would subtly changed, just the girls. A…a coppery undertone sometimes for instance, that I finally figured out meant…well…that the change in scent was for the same reason that there's a day every month when you skip class."

Cheeks reddening Victoire got exactly what he meant. Her first day was always her worst and she always refused to go to class unless she had to. But what did her period have to do with him avoiding her? Hers wasn't due for a while yet. "Go on." She finally said, since he seemed to be waiting for something.

Damn, the light still wasn't dawning. Time to put out a pointed clue. "Victoire…I avoid you every month for two days…and you skip a day of classes once every month…think of the correlation between the two."

The correlation? Her skipping day was a result of cramps and heavy bleeding, things he would not experience as a man. So what other…wait a minute. Eyes narrowing Victoire suddenly realized another way to look at things. The time between his desertions and the start of her periods...it had been about the same length every month since his weird behavior had begun. Almost as if his behavior was in sync with her…cycle. Mentally doing the math Victoire saw the pattern, but not the cause.

"You're starting to get it, aren't you?" Teddy asked softly, knowing her face well. She wasn't all the way there yet though. She was still in the room after all.

"I am missing something." Victoire agreed, this royally pissing her off now. To have the pieces of the puzzle before her and be unable to put them together was frustrating as hell. She could sense the answers were just out of her reach.

"I've always been more emotional during full moons, less able to control my impulses. People, particularly women, are in tune with the moon as well, just to a lesser extent. For the two days I'm away from you I'm even more…wild than I am during a full moon and I'm dangerous. To you. Just you. It's not something you've done; it's just the way it is. It's the monster inside me, as Dad called it." His godfather had told him about how'd when he'd been a sixth year he'd referred to his attraction to his Ginny as a monster inside him. Teddy had thought the title for it oddly fitting. He felt like a monster when his inner animal had him by the throat. Right now, it was all he could do not to pounce.

"And why just me?" It wasn't like she was the only girl who went through the period crap.

It figured that she wouldn't be content to just know most of it. But she needed to know the danger he posed to her. Or more specifically the type of danger.

"The female praying mantis eats the male after sex, as does the black widow often enough. Males of many animal species will fight to the death for the rights to a female and lions will kill off the cubs of the former pride leader so that his bloodline alone continues. In the animal world, in my world some would argue, survival and the continuation of the species are the two most important things. The instincts that drive us the hardest. And those that survive the best, Tori, are those with the best bloodlines. The strongest, smartest, most beautiful. Those with the traits most valued by the species are the ones who will be sought out to produce the next generation with. Regardless of the personal cost to either."

)

Staring at him Victoire could feel the veil fall from her eyes, finally seeing what he'd been trying to tell her. Why he had avoided telling her for so long. Why he avoided her period. They had been raised as family, as cousins. But they weren't related by blood. And while she had never thought or gotten the impression that Teddy saw her as a woman apparently she'd been mistaken. For two days out of every month he knew. The two days that represented the peak of her cycle, when she was the most fertile, the most likely to conceive.

"But I'm not even your type." She finally blurted out, her brain on overload. "There has to be some other explanation."

"Tori…if I didn't love you so much, if it wasn't so against my core nature, I'd have ripped your clothes off when you arrived and taken you on the floor whether you were agreeable or not. Hell, it would have already happened long before now, that first day I came down the steps and really smelled you for the first time. The way you smell right now…it's worse than a hundred caldrons full of Amortentia."

Watching her take a couple steps back from him hurt more than he could put into words. But he was getting used to the pain. Turning his back to make it easier on her Teddy stared at the wall papered with a faded Quidditch poster. "Don't worry about it, Tori. Just give me my space and everything will be as it always was in a day or so. Go back to the party now." It wouldn't ever be the same between them, but he preferred to lie to himself at the moment. It was safer for them both if he deluded himself as long as possible.

"How can this not change things?" She demanded to know, trying to reconcile all this in her head. She had never really thought of Teddy as a man except in the abstract sense. He had always been cousin and than friend first. Now she was seeing him as a real man for the first time, one who was possibly dangerous. She looked at him with new eyes, eyes that took in his superior height, his muscular build, his sharply featured face which had lost all its baby fat without her even realizing it.

Trust her to pick at it. Typical woman, Teddy thought with an agonizing smile. "If you don't want to be around me ever I understand. I just ask that you don't…don't tell anyone else okay? I'm not dangerous to them and I don't…can't…lose them too."

Chewing on her bottom lip Victoire's blue eyes fired up when the meaning of his words hit home. "You think I will just abandon you because of this? That I am so weak and flighty that I will not stand at your side? That we will not be friends and family anymore? I am part Veela and you yourself often say my temper is more destructive force than Fiendfyre. If you can put up with my temper than I can put up with your stupid hormones for a couple days."

And to drive her words home Victoire took the steps necessary to throw her arms around his waist, hugging herself to him.

Teddy would think later that he'd actually heard his control snap in that moment.


	2. Be Consumed

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it has to be. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Be Consumed

Victoire barely had time to blink before she found her arms wrenched off him, herself being whipped around so that her back slammed up against the wall he'd faced so hard the tree house actually shook. But she felt no pain from it, her brain had already completely shut down. All she could feel was Teddy's hard body pressed up against hers and his lips moving hungrily against hers.

Crushing his lips against hers Teddy ravished her mouth, consumed it, his only thought to possess her in every way possible. There was a part of him yelling, screaming for him to stop, to think, to remember whose mouth he bruised, whose tongue he rubbed his own against, who quivered and trembled against his body. But that small voice was easily overshadowed by the blood and need pumping wildly through his veins. The only voice he listened to was the one that told him he needed to make her his.

It was like she was on fire, like his hands and mouth were matches being applied all over her suddenly flammable body. Victoire had never known it could be like this; that a person could feel so much all at once. Before she had only known the mouths and hands of boys, nervous and unsure. Boys her own age who knew no more about sex and lovemaking then she did. She'd never known a man's touch until now. Never known what it was to be needed so powerfully. It both scared the hell out of her and made her want as she hadn't known she could want. She ached and needed things she couldn't name, couldn't understand. All she could do is vibrate like a plucked string against him, her hands desperately clutching his shoulders as his lips moved on to her throat, lips and teeth moving along her neck while his tongue lapped up the sweet taste of her ripening skin.

The hands Teddy had placed on her hips slid up and under her tank top, running up her sides to cup her breasts through her bra. His touch was possessive, forceful and rough. God but she was so soft, so perfect, he thought wildly as he stroked her nipples through the silk, glorying in the long, drawn out moan that tore out of Victoire's throat as she arched into the touch, her head falling back as she melted against him. Mine, was all he could think as her reactions echoed in his ears. She was finally his. And she had far too many clothes on, he thought as he slid his hands back from under her shirt to do something about that.

)

Teddy felt wild, out of control, like claws were ripping through him even as his own fingers dug into her ass, bringing her hips against his so that he could rub himself against her, make her intimately aware of just how much he wanted her, needed her, had to have her. And he wanted more now.

Forcing his lips away from her flesh Teddy raised his head to look into her eyes, his chest heaving with the effort. "Wrap your legs around my waist." He growled, his voice husky and foreign even to his sensitive ears. "Wrap yourself around me now, Tori."

His eyes, was all Victoire could think, not even really hearing his savage words. They had gone golden brown, and they seemed to glow with heat and fire. A wolf's eyes. And she was his prey, Victoire realized with a shudder. She was what he wanted, she was his only desire.

Too impatient to wait Teddy used his superior strength to lift her off her feet, crushing her between the wall and his body as he moved her into a position that put him at eye level with her breasts. Sliding a hand behind her Teddy gripped the back of her tank and yanked it down to her waist, taking her strapless bra with it.

Rubbing his face in the valley between her now bare breasts Teddy gloried in the scent of her, transferring her scent to his own skin, needing to smell her all over him. Mouth opening blindly Teddy slid it over her flesh, tasting her as her hips moved restlessly against his, her legs wrapping around them out of instinct and a need to hold onto something. To have something solid while her world spun out of control. She wanted to cry out for him to stop, to slow down, to do whatever he needed to do to make the grinding ache inside her ease.

Groaning at the feel of her, the heat of her so close, Teddy could barely breathe as his lips moved to suckle at her breast, his tongue swirling around the hard points as he thrusted up against her, their pants and underwear the only things separating him from what he most desired.

His mouth was so hot, his body seemed to be generating so much heat that it was a wonder they weren't setting the tree on fire. Victoire's hands dug into his hair, her fingers spearing through it as her body moved instinctively against Teddy's, their bodies moving rhythmically as their gasps and hoarse moans filled the heated air. It felt so good, how could anything feel like this?

But it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. Eyes looking up to meet hers again the rough demands on the tip of his tongue died as Teddy saw her, really saw her. Victoire's face was pale, her eyes huge and unfocused as she looked back at him as her chest heaved, her breath coming out in harsh pants. She wanted him, he could see that, could feel and smell it. But there was also fear there, panic in those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. And the voice that had been drowned out came into focus, cut through the red haze and was heard.

And that voice reminded him that he loved her. That she was more important to him than his very life.

This was what had him stepping back, his hands going to her hips as he set her back on her feet with shaking hands. Leaning forward Teddy buried his face against the side of her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist for support as he placed his lips against her ear. "Do you want me, Tori?" He asked her quietly, his voice even rougher than before as he struggled to chain down the monster inside him. It had to be her choice, she had to be willing. She had to understand that he didn't have it in him now to be the gentle, tender lover she deserved. That he wanted to give her but couldn't.

"I don't…I don't know." She finally whispered, her fingers once more clutching onto his shoulders, needing the support to keep her on her feet. She felt so breakable, so vulnerable and exposed. Heat coming into her cheeks Victoire wanted to cover up and hide as much as she wanted him to touch and kiss her breasts again.

That's what he'd thought. Swallowing hard Teddy placed a final kiss just under her ear than pulled away. "Then run, Tori. Run away from me now. If you don't know. Run before I won't let you."

Shaking Victoire nodded, mouth opening and closing as she tried to find words she couldn't even form in her brain. Sliding around him Victoire reached down and tugged up her bra, the straps of her top broken and useless. Looking back at him her torn feelings were still etched on her face as she went down the tree house's hatch.

She undid the spell she'd cast when she reached the bottom and than apparated herself to Shell Cottage, running into her house and up the stairs to her bedroom. Throwing herself on her bed Tori buried her face in the covers, not sure if she wanted to cry or scream in frustration.

)

When she reappeared at the party Victoire was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck. She didn't know the best spells to hide bruising and her neck was covered with fresh love bites. She would have worn long sleeves too if she'd thought it wouldn't make others suspicious. She felt like hiding herself so that no one could see more than she wanted them to. As it was she was ready to jump out of her skin at the least provocation.

As soon as she arrived Victoire went looking for her Uncle Harry, the urgency in her voice giving her away to her relatives as she asked where he was. Her Aunt Ginny told her that he was outside and she and Fleur followed behind Fleur's oldest at a cautious pace, wanting to find out what the hell was going on. And how Harry was involved.

Victoire found her uncle in the backyard helping her Uncle George and Uncle Ron set up the fireworks display for later. Hurrying over to his side Victoire latched onto Harry's arm and dragged him off to a safe distance before stuttering out the reason why she'd forced herself to come back to the party rather than remain hidden under her covers.

"You…you need to go find Teddy. I…I didn't listen to you, Uncle Harry. I didn't listen and you have to help him."

"You went after him." Taking in the change of clothing Harry's hands came up to rest firmly on her shoulders, his gaze concerned as he stared directly into hers, trying to read her face. "Are you alright?" He believed in Teddy, he believed that the boy would have fought with everything he had to keep himself under control. But Harry also knew the power of emotions, especially ones that had been leased for too long.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." She assured him, doing her best to hide her feelings from his piercing gaze. "He didn't hurt me, he didn't. But he probably thinks he did, Uncle Harry. He probably thinks I don't love him anymore. I don't want to hurt him by going back…so can you go? Can you go and find him? Please?"

"The tree house?"

"Uh huh."

"He's probably not there now. He would have moved in case you did come back. I'll find him. You go back inside, try not to worry anyone. Tell Ginny something came up and I'll be back as soon as I can." Mind already thinking of possible locations Harry could see a long night of searching ahead of him, especially if Teddy had chosen to shift into his Animagi form.

Pausing just long enough to stroke her head, since she looked so close to crying, Harry worked up a half smile for her. "I'll find him, don't worry. Just next time I tell you not to do something, think about not doing it, okay?"

A nod was the best she could do as she watched him head off into the night. Please let him find Teddy, was all she could think. Just please let him find Teddy and make things okay.

)

Putting himself in Teddy's shoes Harry lucked out, finding his godson on his first try. The boy/man was sitting before the gravestone that marked the final resting place of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Teddy's parents. Teddy had his knees drawn up against his chest, his eyes wrapped around them as if to keep himself contained. He was the picture of solitary suffering, and Harry had been in those shoes more often than he cared to count.

Walking over Harry simply took a seat beside him, letting Teddy know he was there for him. He knew what it was to feel marked, feel different than everyone else. That no one could possibly understand or want to. He had even questioned Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore's love for him, the three constants in his teenage years. He'd wondered if the darkness in him, the darkness he'd had to seek out would scare them off, make them leave him to the darkness surrounding him. They hadn't, just as he would never leave Teddy to it. Would fight it back for him with all the strength he had in him.

Teddy was his son. It didn't matter that there was no blood connection, or that he had originally stepped into Remus's shoes because he had wanted to make sure that the boy wouldn't have to go through life without a father the way he had. What had started out of obligation and love for Teddy's parents had become love for the boy himself. Though they were separated only by seventeen and a half years Harry considered himself Teddy's father, and knew the boy felt the same way about him. And right now his firstborn needed to know that his father was there for him regardless of what had transpired with Victoire. Would never turn away no matter what had or would transpire. His love was not conditional.

Eyes closing as he felt his father's hand come to rest on his shoulder Teddy could feel his heart in his throat. Victoire must have sent him. She would know he needed his father most.

"Is she okay?" He finally got out, forcing the words out.

"She seemed more worried about you than anything else. She wanted to come after you but thought that that would only make it worse. I told her to stay at the party and leave it to me. She was a little shocky, but she seemed fine otherwise. Me finding you was all she seemed to care about."

Teddy didn't know what to think about that. Maybe she was still in shock and it hadn't all sunk in. When it did sink in she wasn't going to want to do him any favors, he thought darkly. She wouldn't want to have anything to do with him period. And who could blame her? He didn't want to have anything to do with himself. He was disgusted with himself for losing control, and even more for taking such pleasure in losing it. If he hadn't looked into her eyes in that moment…

"I won't ask exactly what happened…you're my son and she's my niece…but I will say that you shouldn't underestimate her, much less yourself. You both come from people who are too strong and too stubborn to let a bond like you two have go easily. Can you think of her as your cousin still?"

That was a big no. Up until a couple hours ago he'd been pretty good about only thinking of her as more than his cousin for those days when his hormones took control. The other days he'd only slipped up every once in a while, wondering what it would be like if she were indeed his lover. But he'd managed to beat them back, the images blurry and unfocused because he'd honestly had a hard time even imagining it. But now he knew. He knew what her lips and skin tasted like, the sounds she made when she was aroused and wanting him. He knew the perfection of her creamy breasts tipped with rose, what her face looked like when she was being pleasured by him. No. No she could never be his cousin again. Not without one hell of a memory charm.

Taking his answer from Teddy's face Harry was glad neither his niece nor his son had opted to go into any detail as to what had happened between them. "Can you think of her as a friend?"

A trickier question. Again Teddy thought not, but he could admit to there always being a slim chance. He had, after all, remained friends with past girlfriends after breaking up with them, he reasoned. Most of them anyway. A couple of them had been his lovers, and they had managed to move beyond that. But he had never wanted any of them the way he wanted Tori. He'd never been so consumed by them that he hadn't been able to keep his head around them, his hands off. He was very worried that he wouldn't be able to do that around her anymore, even when the wolf was silent. To him she'd suddenly become like that damn Lays Chips slogan. Bet you can't eat just one.

"I don't think we can be friends. At least not the way we were before." Teddy said quietly, hugging his knees harder. "And I don't think she'll want to be either. Not really."

Well this was bringing back memories, Harry thought wearily. It was Ron and Hermione all over again. Caught between two people he loved and who loved each other but didn't know how to deal with the evolution of that love. Could Teddy and Victoire become a couple? He honestly didn't know. Love was confusing as hell on the best of days. But if the two had crossed lines they didn't feel they could go back over, than wasn't their only choice to move forward and build something new between them? Because the two were close, too close for them to lose the other without suffering for it.

"Well don't count her out yet. That's all I'm saying."


	3. Are You Man Enough?

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get put in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Note: Sry if I screwed up on any of the French, it's been about a decade since I've been forced by someone to learn it, and even then I always barely passed lol.

Are You Man Enough?

Victoire did her best to do as her uncle asked. She'd passed on his message to her Aunt Ginny and had forced herself to try and interact with everyone, acting as though nothing life altering had occurred. Of course half of her relatives, mostly the women, had the observation skills to see through her pretenses, but they didn't call her on it. Yet. They all did take the time to mention their concern to Fleur, who assured them that she was aware and intended to get the facts from her daughter as soon as they got home.

Victoire dragged her feet as much as possible when her parents announced it was time to go, but finally she had to accept that she was likely going to have to wait until the next day to hear from Teddy or Uncle Harry. Exchanging hugs and kisses good bye with everyone Victoire did her best to smile and keep smiling all the way home, wishing her parents good night as soon as they were inside the door. Heading straight for her bedroom Victoire didn't bother to change into her pjs, knowing there would be no sleep for her tonight. Instead she took a seat at her desk, opening one of her desk drawers with the intent to find some unused parchment. She still hadn't figured out exactly what to say to Teddy when she saw him next, but she thought writing some of them down might help her rearrange her thoughts better.

"Mon bebe."

Turning her head in the direction of her doorway Victoire was just in time to see her mother close the door behind her. This was an extreme violation of personal space, and something her mother had never done without her permission since she was old enough to care if someone came into her room. Victoire was so surprised she didn't know what to say.

Walking into the room Fleur took a seat on the edge of her daughter's bed, watching her daughter swirl in her seat so that they were facing each other. "Forgive me for not knocking." She said belatedly, only know realizing what she'd done. "I was too worried to think of the niceties, nest pas? There is something wrong, oui? With you and Teddy?"

Victoire sucked at lying to her mother, mostly because her mother knew her too well. They were like clones of each other. Everyone said so. "I cannot talk about it, Maman. I promised him I would keep it to my self."

Fleur, being Fleur, was of the opinion that a promise was not nearly as important as her eldest daughter's happiness. But her daughter and Teddy were best friends, and this was something she was not familiar with. She had never had a best friend, or at least not a friendship that she would compare to the bond between Teddy and her baby, or Harry and Hermione. The closest thing she had to compare it to would be her bond with her husband, and if that were the case…she'd keep her mouth shut too. Vexed at that Fleur saw her curiosity and worry not being appeased anytime soon.

"There is nothing you can tell me? No way I can help?" She finally asked, her worry plain on her lovely face.

Victoire shook her head. Oh she had plenty of questions, but she couldn't see how asking any of them wouldn't lead her canny mother straight to the truth. And Teddy must already be so very mad at her without her mother getting involved.

And then Victoire thought of a question that she might be able to ask that her Maman could answer. "Maman… how did you know that Papa was for you?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question Fleur treated it seriously, though she couldn't see the parallels unless Teddy was dissing another one of her daughter's admirers again. No one was ever good enough for her baby in that boy's eyes. It was one of the reasons she was so fond of him.

"I knew your Papa was the only one for me like I knew to breath." She answered simply. "At first he caught my glance because he was so handsome, so masculine. He had thee most rakish grin too, so that when he aimed it at moi I could not have told you what way was up or down. And when he talked about his family, his whole face lit up. I knew that a man who could make me feel such things, and love his family so much, was a good man to have around. Plus," and here a definite gleam entered into her blue eyes. "He did not cater, or let me have my way simply because I have Veela blood. He was able to resist my charms and treat me as he would any other girl. I admired that, after I was done cursing him for it."

Teddy didn't let her get away with things either. When she was being bitchy or didn't realize she was being inconsiderate, he always called her on it. And he had hung out with her even when he hadn't been attracted to her. They'd always been together since the time she could crawl after him. And family was most important to him too, and he could certainly make her head spin dizzily.

Sensing somehow that her words had made things worse Fleur leaned over to set a hand on her daughter's knee. "Do whatever your heart tells you is the right choice." She said simply, praying that her advice wouldn't come back to bite them all on the ass. "Yours is a good one."

)

The next day an owl arrived from Harry informing Victoire that Teddy was fine and that she could come and see him in a couple of days. As much as it pained her, this time Victoire followed her uncle's advice to the letter, waiting the two days before heading to the Tonks homestead to see Teddy. When she arrived at the door she was met by Teddy's grandmother, who informed her that Teddy was in the backyard cutting up a tree that had fallen in the storm the night before. Apparently, for some reason, he'd gotten it in his head to try and chop it up the Muggle way, with an axe. Both women were in agreement that he was insane, and Victoire promised to try and make him stop when she got out there.

Waving good bye to Andromeda Victoire headed around back, her hands shoved nervously in her pockets as she came around the house and into the backyard. Her eyes found him immediately, it wasn't hard after all. At his feet was a medium sized elm tree that had once stood guard over Andromeda's herb garden. Now it lay on said garden and was in the process of being punished for its landing place by being hacked to bits by an amateur. Looking away from the tree that bore the scars of an axe attack, Victoire's eyes returned to Teddy's jean covered legs and worked their way up. Once she hit the naked stomach very visible above the low slung jeans Victoire's eyes quickly zoomed up to meeting his gaze, cheeks red.

Having been in the process of trying to regain his axe from the tree he'd stabbed it into a couple of minutes before Teddy opted to leave it where it was as he too shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to come over. Maybe he should move farther away from the axe, Teddy thought nervously, in case she was really mad at him. If anyone could get that sucker out it was his Tori in a blind rage.

With that in mind the two met in the middle, both not entirely sure where to start or what to say.

"I…uhm…thanks for…sending my dad after me." Teddy finally said, looking at his feet.

"It was the least I could do, since it was all my fault."

Surprised Teddy looked up, than decided that probably wasn't one of his better ideas. She looked so pretty today, he thought miserably, even more miserably because now he knew for sure that it wasn't just going to be for a few days that he wanted her as a woman, but all the time now. And she'd come to see him, was actually APOLOGIZING to him. He didn't know whether to be mind-blowingly happy or depressed.

Taking his silence to mean he did not wish to speak of it Victoire searched for something else that they could talk about. "Why are you chopping up the tree with an axe?'

Looking back over his shoulder at the tree and than back to her Teddy's shrugged. "I figured it would be a good exercise." And very therapeutic, he silently added. He'd spent a couple enjoyable hours already pretending the dead tree was the monster inside of him, the one who'd screwed everything up in his life in under a frickin hour.

Eyes unwillingly going back to his chest and arms Victoire couldn't see why he'd think he needed the exercise. Her best friend had gotten decidedly yummier since the last time she'd seem him with his shirt off in the light of day. That sweat gleamed off the toned muscles just made it that much better.

Noticing where her gaze was Teddy thought that maybe he should go find his shirt. It probably upset her to see him without one, especially if it reminded her of the fact that he'd seen her without one. Now it was his turn to blush a little as he shuffled his feet, thinking the shirt was a must now.

Sensing the shift in his body, his intent to leave, Victoire got nervous and blurted out the first thing that came into her head. "I broke up with Rorake yesterday."

"You were seeing that prick again?"

"Oh, right." Blinking Victoire now remembered that she'd been keeping that from him, since she knew how much the two men did not get along. Her now ex boyfriend had always been jealous of Teddy, not liking how he was always around her. She of course had always laughed off his concerns, which was why they had broken up the first time. Now Victoire was thinking Rorake had simply had better instincts than her. When she had gone to his house and told him why she had come, his first question was if Teddy had anything to do with her decision.

Forgetting the fact that they were on shaky ground with each other Teddy reached out and tugged on one of Victoire's braided pigtails, a scowl on his face. "I've told you that guy's no good for you. He's a bigger playboy than…than…hell, I've never met one worse than him."

As someone who hated to be told what to do or think Victoire scowled right back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And I told you I will see whomever I want, remember? You are not my mother."

"Your mother would agree with me, and even if she didn't, Uncle Bill sure as hell would!"

"Well it doesn't matter since I dumped him, now does it?"

Pausing Teddy had to admit she had a point. And she'd dumped him yesterday, the day after the scene in the tree house. Good to know there was at least a silver lining to this whole mess.

"Are you not going to ask me why I dumped him?" She asked, falling back into their familiar rhythm.

Teddy thought about saying that it was common sense to dump a guy like Rorake O'Hara, but figured she was liable to let him have it. The axe was still too close for comfort. "Why did you dump him?" He asked instead, wondering what bizarre justification she had this time. This was the girl who'd once dumped a guy for laughing too much after all.

"Because he was not man enough for me."

That did surprise him. One of the many problems Teddy had always had with the guy was the fact that he'd obviously done too much in his seventeen years of life. The other man was a player, the type who slept with girls as much for the bragging rights as for the sex. Teddy had always gotten the distinct impression that a great deal of Victoire's appeal to O'Hara was the fact that Victoire was the most desired girl in school. That no one else had been successful in getting her into bed had probably seemed like icing on the cake to the bastard. In fact, there was probably only one thing he did respect about Rorake O'Hara, Teddy decided. And that was the fact that of all the men he'd warned off about Victoire, and Merlin knows he'd long since lost track of the number, Rorake had been the only one who hadn't gone pale when he'd gone into graphic detail as to what he'd do to any guy who hurt his Tori in any way. They were all usually ready to keel over by the time he got to the part where he shoved a Snitch down their bloody throats.

What could he say; it was the Black in him.

"Aren't you going to ask why he wasn't man enough for me?" Victoire demanded to know, not liking all these long silences of Teddy's. He was only supposed to be this quiet when she was talking and wanted his undivided attention.

"Nope. I agree with you."

Teddy never liked any of the boys she dated, Victoire thought, which had always irritated her to no end. Of course she was aware of the things he threatened her boyfriends with, many of them had come running to her to ask her whether he would really do them or not. She'd always told them that she wasn't sure if he would or not, but that if he would than she would assist him if they hurt her. She'd lost a great many boys as a result of those conversations. She'd never mourned their leaving though, figuring that if they were scared off so easily they were not good enough for her anyway. Teddy would not be scared off, and he knew how violent she was.

The two were saved from yet another awkward silence by Andromeda calling them in for some lemonade and cookies.

)

Soon the two were chowing down and with Andromeda around as a buffer their old routines returned to them. Soon they were chatting away between bites, Teddy going through so many chocolate chip cookies that Andromeda and Victoire wondered not for the first time where he put it all. Andromeda finally had to cut him off and order him to take Victoire upstairs to see his latest animal acquisition, handing him a bowl of the mixture Hagrid had recommended for this particular charge.

Knowing better than to ask Victoire followed Teddy up the stairs, wondering what animal Teddy had brought home this time. Her best friend loved the outdoors, and often spent time wandering in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. And like Hagrid Teddy couldn't pass by an animal without wanting to pat and play with it. And if it was injured, then it came home with him until it was well enough to return to the outdoors. And if it decided to stick around…well there was a reason Andromeda was never alone when Teddy went to school. So far Teddy had collected a fawn, a chipmunk, three dogs, two cats, an owl and a falcon. The chipmunk and owl had gone to school with him every year, but the rest had always remained home by school's request. He'd have taken them all with him had he been allowed.

"So are you keeping this one too?" Victoire teased as he held the door open for her.

"Might have to, given how young he is."

Stepping into the room Victoire saw Teddy's golden retriever, Sleepy, asleep on the bed with a cat curled up on his back, Mrs. Potts. Sunning itself on the windowsill was the other cat, Tigger, and she could hear the chipmunk, Dale, chattering away somewhere. But she didn't see any new addition to Teddy's menagerie.

Handing the bowl to Victoire Teddy winked. "He's over here." Walking over to his beanbag chair, which he'd bewitched to produce warmth for his various animals to cuddle up in, Teddy picked up the blanket he'd been using as a makeshift nest. Returning to her side he tilted his bundle to the side so that she could get a look at his new friend.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Blue eyes going all soft and gooey Victoire raised her hand to gently stroke the little fox's head with two fingers. "He is so adorable!"

"I found him when I went to see if any of the trees fell on our fences after the storm. I couldn't find its family, or its den. I have a feeling this little guy is staying with me for a good, long while." Retrieving one of the eye droppers he kept for this sort of thing Teddy took a seat on his bed, with Victoire taking a seat beside him. Dipping the dropper into the mix she held Teddy sucked it up and then used the dropper to feed it to the fox.

"What have you named him?" Victoire asked, though she had a pretty good idea. Teddy named all his pets after Disney characters. His mother and grandfather had been big Disney fans, and she and her cousins had grown up watching the Disney classics here. Her favorite was Beauty and The Beast, and Teddy's was Wall-E.

"Tod." He answered, confirming Victoire's suspicions.

Exchanging identical grins the two belatedly realized at the same time exactly what they were sitting on.

Uh oh.


	4. A Real First Kiss

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original character and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way the lawyers intended to keep it. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

A Real First Kiss

Teddy felt his heart stop beating at the significance of where they were sitting. He tried to keep his features schooled, and prayed like mad that it wouldn't occur to Victoire just what sort of situation they'd found themselves in. But even as he told himself to relax and calm down his body tensed. He'd never been in this situation before. He'd never been stupid enough to bring a girl to his bedroom, at least not one who tempted him to introduce her to the comforts of his bed and arms.

The main reason he'd never dared was the fact that he feared what his grandmother would do to him and the girl when she found out. And she would find out, of that Teddy had never had a doubt. And where as he was only partially Black, she was a Black to her core, which meant as much as she loved him he would be in severe trouble if he dared even think he could mess around with a girl in her house without her knowing. Of course she thought nothing of letting Victoire into his room unsupervised, she was family after all. That she was far more than family to him now was something his grandmother had yet to realize. But he'd realized, and damn if he didn't want to tempt fate, take his life into his own hands, and pull Victoire into his arms and onto the bed.

Putting all her concentration on making sure the bowl in her hand didn't shake Victoire could only hope Teddy didn't realize what they were sitting on. Because she was so aware of it. That she'd sat on Teddy's bed more times than she could count meant nothing. It was like this was the first time, because it wasn't her Teddy's bed anymore. It was the other Teddy's bed now. The man Teddy, the one who wanted to drag her down onto the nearest bed and ravish her.

And now he had the bed.

And her on it.

And he had had a lot of dreams involving her and his bed.

Victoire only hope was that either he didn't realize where they were or that the thought that Andromeda was downstairs would keep him in line. If anyone could do it, she could. The woman had eyes on the back of her head and an even wickeder tongue than her own mother. You just didn't pull funny stuff in her vicinity. Not if you valued your life. Which they both did.

If anyone could stop two majorly stirred up teenagers, it was Teddy's grandmere.

They managed to keep it together until Tod had had enough of his lunch. Then the fox wasn't interested in distracting either of them with how cute and hungry he was. He just yawned and gave Teddy a look that said he wished to be returned to his earlier resting place. And so Teddy got to his feet and placed the fox back in the beanbag chair, taking as long to do it as he could. When he turned around, Victoire had gotten to her feet as well, looking nervous as she stood beside his bed.

Did he look as nervous, Teddy wondered. Probably. He felt that nervous anyway.

Forcing himself to walk over to her Teddy did his best to look as harmless as possible as he reached out and gently framed her face between his big hands. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm completely in control of myself."

"So you wanting me just goes away like a forty eight hour cold?" She blurted out, her cheeks reddening as she cursed her bluntness and the comparison. She didn't want to be some kind of cold, she wanted to be something a lot nicer than that. Something he wanted to have around.

If he wasn't honest, they'd never be able to be friends again. So however hard it was, he had to be as truthful as possible, Teddy decided. "It did before, sort of. But I'm…well…when I think of you now…it's sort of not fading away like before. But I won't hurt you. Never again. And I'm perfectly fine with there never being a repeat…I just want you to know you don't have to be afraid I'll lose control like that again. That I'll hurt you again."

"You didn't hurt me before." Setting her hands on top of his Victoire worked up a confident smile for him, determined to mend their fences. "And I'm not afraid of you, never of you. Afraid of what we make each other feel maybe, but never of you." She wanted to say that she wished he would kiss her the way he had before, but she didn't have quite that much courage.

"Good, though I'd rather you not be afraid at all." Leaning forward Teddy placed his forehead against hers, the show of affection instinctive and natural for them.

And then they drew back a little, and found themselves looking into each other's eyes. Neither could look away, or really wanted to. What they saw in each other's eyes was so new, and so very, very seductive. And then, slowly, so very slowly, their heads tilted to the side and their lips met.

This kiss, so unlike the others they'd shared days before, was soft, sweet, and without hurry. It both soothed the tension between them and heated it, turning it from a twisted blaze to a welcoming, familiar glow. Together they moved closer, chests touching as Victoire wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands remaining on her cheeks as they held each other close.

Tenderly deepening the kiss Teddy lapped up the taste of her, truly able to sample and appreciate now that there wasn't a red haze of lust in front of his eyes. She tasted exactly like her personality, he thought with pleasure. Tangy sweet with a heat that put a chill pepper to shame.

Tightening her grip Victoire stood up on her tippy toes to better shape herself to the contours of his body, sighing in pleasure at how perfectly they fit together. It didn't scare her this time, to feel how tough and strong he was. It excited her, to know she could make all those muscles quiver against her softness.

And when breath was needed Teddy lifted his head a little to smile at her before pressing his face against the side of her neck, nuzzling her there as he breathed in her scent. He had himself mostly under control, but he thought it wise to call a halt thanks to the bed so very close to them.

Reaching up to stroke her fingers through his tousled hair Victoire smiled, eyes half closed as she soaked in the closeness she'd missed so much. Once again, she felt utterly safe in his arms.

"I thought my scent drove you crazy?" She'd even forgone her usual perfume, just to be considerate.

"It does, but in a very good way. Most of the time." Smiling Teddy wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist. "It's only those five days or so that it drives me completely up the wall. The rest of the time I get by. Currently I'm thinking of you as a cookie fresh from the oven."

"A fresh baked cookie?" She repeated, not sure how to take that. The man did love his cookies after all.

"You smell really, really good, but trying to eat you would result in a burnt tongue and mouth."

Laughing, Victoire pulled out of his grasp enough so that she could look at him. "So you think that I'd burn your tongue if you tried to eat me?"

Teddy had to get imagines involving her and eating stuff off her naked body out of his head before he could focus on answering her. It was extremely hard; they were incredibly delicious images in more ways then one. Especially the image of drizzling chocolate sauce around and around her-

"No need to ask where your mind is."

Blushing, Teddy hair went as red as his cheeks.

Rolling her eyes Victoire was smart enough not to ask exactly what he'd been picturing. She had enough male cousins to know how perverted their little minds could be. Though she was, just a little, curious as to what he'd been imagining before he remembered that she was still in the room. The various possibilities that popped into her head had her wanting to do a little squirming too.

"Sorry." Color still high Teddy gave her a sheepish look, pointedly staring at the ground. "If it makes any difference…I'm paying for the mental images in more ways than one."

And was he ever.

Amused, Victoire raised an eyebrow. "That seems only fair."

Looking up Teddy gave her his much loved sheepish grin. "So what's say we get out of here before I forget the whole tongue burning thing?" The monster was well leased, but he couldn't help but remember that there was chocolate sauce in the kitchen pantry downstairs.

Better safe than sorry.

"So you think I'll burn you?" Victoire asked, teasingly hooking her hands back behind his neck, fluttering her lashes at him in flirty exaggeration. Somewhere in her mind, despite everything, she couldn't believe that he was any threat to her in a physical sense. He was, and always would be, her beloved pal Teddy. One who could kiss really, really well, she amended, still able to taste him.

"I know you can. I'm still recovering from the last time I took a bite." Leaning down Teddy intended to kiss her, pausing when a loud thud broke the ambiance.

)

Both turning their heads, the two didn't have to ask what had made the sound, especially when the thud sounded again. There was a reason doors in the house were kept open.

Letting go of Victoire Teddy walked over and opened the door, just as the causer of the noise came flying through the doorway, skidding on the floor to topple end over end. The dog was a mutt, a mismatched of so many different breeds that it was a wonder even one of its ancestors had ever been a purebred. Its name was Dopey, so named because he was the stupidest dog in the history of its kind. He was so stupid, he tried to make friends with cars. When they were moving. Hence the fact that Dopey was never let outside unless leashed. It was also why Teddy had never been able to find another home for him. You couldn't even close doors around the dog, because he didn't understand he couldn't go through them.

But Dopey was lovable, and so Victoire came over and picked the dog up, letting him enthusiastically bath her face with doggy kisses. "Bonjour, Dopey. Your breath is as bad as always."

"Lord only knows what he's gotten into today." Rolling his eyes Teddy came over and took the dog from her, turning to throw the dog lightly onto the bed where he could bug his other animals.

Delighted to be there, Dopey bounded over the covers to curl up beside Sleepy and Mrs. Potts, neither of whom was particularly glad to have the young whippersnapper's company. Not that Dopey cared, he loved being around the other animals, even though they tended to regard him as an annoyance. Teddy loved him and Andromeda tolerate him with reluctant affection. That was good enough for him.

Walking over to stand beside Teddy Victoire looked up at him. "I believe you were going to kiss me before Dopey hit the door."

Hence Dopey being transferred from her arms to the bed. "So I was." Leaning down Teddy's lips were once again millimeters from hers when the sound of someone clearing their throat had the two once again looking over.

While Dopey wasn't a threat, Andromeda Black Tonks most definitely was. And she was standing in the doorway, arms crossing, her dark eyes knowing as she watched them.

The two couldn't put enough space between them fast enough.

Amused, Andromeda didn't either bother to ask the obvious. So her grandson had decided to put the moves on little Victoire, Andromeda mused, keeping her smile well hidden as she watched two redden and squirm under her all knowing eyes. She'd thought something like this might happen, and it was always satisfying to be right. But still…

"You're both not children anymore, so don't act like it. Be responsible."

Trusting them to be so horrified by the implications of her words that any thoughts of having sex would die quick deaths Andromeda left them to each other's company, a wide smile on her face as soon as her back was to them.

They'd make a lovely couple.

)

Lying in bed that night Victoire hugged her cat, a present from Teddy. Teddy often gave pets for presents whenever possible and he had a knack for picking just the right pet for just the right person. The cat was white, fluffy and totally girlie. In other words, just perfect for her. Her name was Duchess, after the female feline lead from The Aristocats. Stroking the purring cat's head Victoire told her all about the kisses she'd shared with Teddy, and how she couldn't wait to kiss him again.

Turning her head when she heard the sound of tapping at her window, Victoire's brows furrowed as she set her cat down on the covers. Getting off the bed Victoire walked slowly over to the window, opening it when she recognized the bird waiting patiently outside the window sill. In flew Eve, Teddy's falcon, the bird zooming in to circle the room before coming back to her to make her delivery. Attached to her leg was a letter, which Victoire quickly retrieved when Eve landed to perch on her desk chair with a flutter of powerful wings.

Sitting down on the side of her bed, with her cat at her side, Victoire quickly unfolded the letter, smiling as she read through the contents of the letter.

Dear Cookie,

I meant to ask, are you busy this coming weekend? If you aren't, send a reply with my feathered friend here and we'll do something. Or if you don't want to, that's fine too. If I misinterpreted this afternoon, don't worry about my feelings, I'll get over it. And if I don't, I trust you'll knock some sense into me at the earliest opportunity.

Yours Always,

Teddy

Laughing softly Victoire got to her feet once more and went over to make use of her writing box.

Retrieving a sheet of paper Victoire dipped her quill into her inkwell and after some consideration quickly wrote out a reply before she could question her response. Blowing the ink dry Victoire quickly rolled it up as soon as it was ready and tied it with ribbon for good measure. And just for an extra tease, Victoire spritzed it with her perfume before attaching it to Eve's leg. Giving the falcon a couple strokes of her fingers Victoire walked back over to her window and sent the bird flying into the night air.

)

Opening the window for his falcon Teddy smiled when his bird flew in to perch on his shoulder. Walking over to his bed Teddy sat down and then retrieved the letter, his nose wrinkling at the scent emitting from the piece of paper. The tease, he thought as he unrolled the piece of parchment.

Dear Teddy

You are in luck, for you I am willingly to clear my schedule to make time for you. I will expect you to call me tomorrow with the details. If you don't my schedule might just fill up unexpectedly.

Yours Always,

Cookie

Smiling, Teddy read it over a couple times more before folding the letter up, getting to his feet to wander over to his desk. Putting the letter in one of his drawers Teddy's mind was busy as he mentally tried to come up with a plan of action. He and Victoire had gone plenty of places together so this had to be special somehow.

He'd always been crappy when it came to special dates.

But he was gonna think of something if it made his head explode.

Flopping back on his bed Teddy stared up at his ceiling, hardly aware of the various critters creeping, sleeping and flying around his room. Absently patting a snoring Dopey Teddy wondered if maybe he should take her to do something Muggle-ish. At least that would be original.

Or maybe not.

Would she prefer something more traditional? Classy? Completely out of his price range and tastes?

Ugh.

Why were girls normal and somewhat understandable until the moment you wanted to date them?


End file.
